


The frappe machine isn’t the only thing with a loose screw

by PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Students, no beta we die like real men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus
Summary: Not willing to pay for his fanclub membership, Shion's parents made him work at a convenience store. For Shion the work is boring, but luckily, soon there is someone who makes his shifts more funny
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	The frappe machine isn’t the only thing with a loose screw

“If you want to join the fanclub and concert tickets, you have to pay them with your own money. You are in highschool now, so it’s time for you to learn that you can’t have everything for free.” Those words of his mother echoed in Shion’s head during every shift.   
He couldn’t believe that his family made him work at a konbini for the membership of his favourite group’s fanclub. He was just a student who had also a bunch of school work. They dared to make his life nonstop busy for a small amount of happiness. This had also resulted that his well-deserved naps often happened during their classes. In turn his teachers complained about that, yet it was the only free time he had left during the day and most classes were even more boring than his shifts.   
Actually, he had a lot of free time during the shifts, too, but unfortunately the counter was even more uncomfortable than his desk and he hadn’t figured out yet how you can sleep while standing.   
Especially, the first two hours of his shift were usually the most boring ones. Besides some students, there was pretty much no one coming to the store, so those were spend by perfectionating his skills in his favourite mobile game. Only on Fridays when the new products arrived, he had no time for boredom. 

He expected the upcoming Friday to become extra busy. A bunch of new frappes were coming to the store and it had become warmer recently. The new frappes had been the talk among his classmates due some idol group were doing the CMs for those. He wasn't looking forward to that shift at all.  
As predicted when Shion started his shift, the store was more crowded than usually and most people purchased those new frappes.   
“Excuse me, how do you make those?”, asked a customer suddenly.   
“You go over to the machine, press the frappe-button, wait until the machine re-opens and then you gently mix the milk with the stuff inside.” Normally, Shion didn’t pay much attention to the faces of the customers, but he felt like he had seen the guy in front of him already. It took him a moment until he realised it was someone from his class. Kimata Syoya, whose eyes he had never seen before because his fringe was so long. That he didn’t recognise him on the spot was also because that Syoya-boy was rather quiet. 

“Thank you.” At first, it seemed like Syoya had understood his explanation, but when it came to the mixing Shion saw that he struggled. “Ah... ca-can you help me?”   
There were no other customers had his register, so he nodded. “Look, you have to do it like that.” The other boy’s eyes studied his movements while he was gently kneaded the frappe mix. “Is this your first frappe?” Occasionally, he had to explain the process to elementary school kids, but people who shared his age knew how to make them.   
“Yes, there was no flavour that interested me before...” The other boy seemed to embarrassed about that since Shion could see a faint shade of red appearing on his face.   
“Here you go. Don’t forget to add the lid.”   
After Syoya received his cup back, he thanked Shion again and left the store.

The rest of Shion’s shift was similar uneventful. It had been kind of funny to watch when a young boy had begged his father for one of the mint choco frappes only to spit it out two seconds later. Luckily, that happened outside of the store, so he didn’t have to clean the mess. The only thing Shion hated more than standing at the register was cleaning. 

When he saw Syoya in school the next week, the other one was as shy as always. They greeted each other, but there wasn’t any other interaction. That’s why he was surprised to see him during his shift again. "Now that you tried it, you can’t get enough?” It was one of the boring periods again, hence Shion had time to talk.   
“Yes, they are so good.” Yet when Syoya wanted to prepare the drink, he struggled again. This time he couldn’t get rid of the original lid.   
“Let me help you.” It took less than a second for Shion to remove it which made him wonder where the other boy’s problem was. 

At least Syoya knew how to mix everything this time. “Do you work here every day?”   
“Yes. Every day after school, I only have free time on the weekend.”   
“So, you aren’t in a club?”   
“No. Are you?”   
“Yes, in the dance club.” The dance club had been the only club Shion had considered joining, too, but he barely had any free time already. Also, half of the school was whipped for the club’s president, Kawashiri Ren, which had made the club introduction annoying already.   
“So, you will dance at the school festival?”   
“Yes! Ren had even chosen me for his team.”, announced Syoya happily. Another one whipped for the president it seemed like. 

From this day on, Syoya appeared at Shion’s konbini every day after class and bought himself a frappe. If there weren’t any other customers, he stayed to chat with his classmate for a while and more than once he needed help to prepare the drink. Shion had no idea whether the other boy was just clumsy, stupid or both.   
Otherwise, it was fun to spend time with the other boy. They still didn’t talk much in school, being around a lot of people seemed to make Syoya nervous. Both boys liked similar games and their humour was also akin; something Shion hadn’t expected from the quiet boy. 

“Shion, the machine won’t start.” New day, new problem for Syoya.   
“Did you put the cup inside?”   
“Of course.”   
“Is the door closed?”   
“Ye- oh wait no.” The shorter one had been sure that he had closed the door of the machine, but it was open again. He did it again, yet before he could push the button, the door jumped open. “Shion, the machine is broken.”   
“It wasn’t broken before you came.”   
“But now it is.” 

Shion had no other choice but to check the machine himself. Indeed, every time he wanted to close the small door; it opened a second later. Checking the door revealed that a small screw was missing. “Well, I can’t do anything about that. If the door doesn't close, the machine won't start.”   
"Can't you fix it?"  
"I have no idea where the tools are." When he had started the job, his boss had even warned him never try to repair anything by himself because "the machines weren't a kid's toy", so he went back to counter and searched for the signs that signaled that the machine was broken. “Can you bring this one to the refrigerator?”   
“I’m not working here.”   
“Syoya...”   
“But what I am going to do with my drink?”   
“I will give you the money back.”   
“But I want a mint choco frappe now.”   
“We have mint choco ice cream, too.”   
“It’s not the same.” 

In the end, Syoya exchanged the drink for the ice cream, yet once more he struggled to take off the lid.   
“Seriously, I never met anyone who has so many problems with stuff.”   
“Maybe I just like it when you help me.”   
“You are weird.”   
“Says the self-declared alien.” Suddenly, Syoya leaned over the counter and kissed Shion on the cheek. Yet instead of waiting for any reaction, he ran away while forgetting the ice cream.   
“I guess the frappe machine isn’t the only thing with a loose screw.” Besides his words, Shion looked forward to see Syoya again the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Yeah, I'm jumping on the bandwagon of Shion being a konbini worker. Got that idea yesterday and since I still have too much free time, I wrote this AU.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
